Un dia cualquiera
by Ambar Hiwatari Hanazono
Summary: Es 14 de febrero y el dia es triste esta lloviendo y Valentina esta sola caminando, pensando que hacer respecto a su relacion con Pia despues de una gran pelea. Seguiran juntas o todo terminara despues de varios años de relacion y vivir juntas.


Hola como están tods yo espero que bien y que este 14 se la hallan pasado genial, bueno aquí les traigo una historia mas y pues quería agradecerle a mi novia porque este ahora si que me sirvió de musa muy bien para esta historia y ya que la idea también salió de escribirle una cartita a la 1 am para su pequeño regalo.

**Un día cualquiera**

Era una tarde diferente a las demás, llovía volviendo el paisaje triste, que desentonaba con la festividad que se celebraba aquel día en comparación con los adornos, globos y flores que se veían por doquier.

Porque simplemente no podía desaparecer este día del calendario, no se celebraba el amor ni la amistad todo solo era producto de la mercadotecnia no valía la pena gastar el dinero en tonterías que seguramente terminarían en la basura y pareciera que el tiempo estuviera de acuerdo con sus pensamientos porque en todo lo que llevaban del día no había parado de llover, motivo que muchos ocuparon para estar mas cerca de sus parejas compartiendo refugio del agua.

Sin embargo había una pelirroja que desentonaba con todos los demás, no tenia razón para festejar y mucho menos para compartir un solo paraguas con una persona especial y no es que no tuviera a alguien si no que tenían poco de que habían pelado y llevaban días sin hablarse, a estas alturas ya había olvidado porque empezó aquella discusión porque se marcho y se alejó de su lado hasta donde sabia pasaba las noches en casa de una de sus amigas.

No estaba dispuesta a ir y pedir perdón por algo que no fue su culpa, tenia que disculparse ella por ser tan insegura por reclamarle cosas que jamás seria capaz de hacerle a su novia sin embargo eso no podía decírselo porque solo generaría una nueva pelea y solo lograría separarla aun mas… y como extrañaba ese tibio y pequeño cuerpo a su lado.

A estas alturas no le importaba mojarse así podrían perderse sus lagrimas con el agua podría enfermarse y no se preocuparía necesitaba caminar y pensar con claridad lo que estaba pasando si todo ese dolor que puede causar el amor valía la pena sufrirlo por una persona...

-Ella es tan única-susurra a la nada, recordarla siempre hacia que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara por su rostro, podrían odiarse hasta la muerte pero eso no significaría que dejaría de amarla podrían pasar los años y que el mundo cambiara por completo pero eso que siente por ella no lo haría nunca.

Camina unos minutos mas sin un rumbo en específico solo desea seguir avanzando para no llorar aun más con el cielo, ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría soportar sin su rayo de luz?

-Gracias por estos 50 años-voltea sorprendida a ver de donde viene esa voz y esas palabras- han sido los mejores de mi vida y espero aun pasar mucho mas a tu lado.

No podía quitar la vista de esa dirección era una señora ya mayor las canas se asomaban en su cabeza asombrada por ver el amor que le profesa al receptor de esas palabras.

-Yo también mi viejita-le dicen como respuesta tomando su mano-espero seguir a tu lado todo el tiempo que me preste la vida y mucho mas allá de la vida, y no tengo la forma de agradecerte lo feliz que me has hecho no existiría regalo que pudiera darte a cambio de todo lo que me as dado-se levanta de la silla en la que se encontraba para darle un tierno beso.

Era la escena mas espontanea y hermosa que podría haber presenciado, sabia que eso era lo que quería para ella que en un futuro existiera una persona tan enamorada de ella después de tanto tiempo que fuera capaz de demostrárselo con una solo mirada que las palabras fueran un estorbo, esto le había demostrado que el verdadero amor existe.

-¿Yo sabré cual es mi verdadero amor?-siguió con su camino concentrada en sus pensamientos, viendo pasar uno y otro local adornado con corazones, ya cansada de seguir caminando y con frio se detuvo unos minutos y decidió regresar el camino andado pasando por un local que en un principio no había visto o no había prestado atención a él. Su vista se perdió un momento con el lugar decidiendo que hacer.

No había tardado ni dos segundos en retornar a su casa, todo debido a un pequeño mensaje en la pantalla de su celular, el nombre era el que tanto deseaba ver desde hace días, eran apenas un par de palabras pero para Valentina tan importantes y esperadas que no dudo en poner en marcha su camino, le regresaban de alguna manera las ganas de seguir, su cuerpo recuperaba cierto calor que perdió por la intensa lluvia del día.

Estando en la puerta del edificio en el que ahora vivía su corazón se aceleró haciendo que abriera la puerta a tropezones una vez puesto un pie en el lugar una fuerza desconocida para ella que tal vez podría ser la del amor que aun le tenia a pesar de todo lo que pudieran decirse y lastimarse. Las escaleras las subió de 2 en 2, algunas si pudo hasta de 3 antes de casi caerse, no podía esperar un minuto mas la urgencia por verla era ya tan grande que empezaba a dolerle.

Llego al sexto piso tercer puerta y ahí estaba parada tratando de calmarse de verse serena que no se notara que lloro por un momento, con tranquilidad metió la llave a la cerradura y la giro a la derecha como hacia cada noche al regresar a casa después del trabajo, era una rutina que tenia después de ya un par de años de vivir en el mismo lugar, le gustaba sorprenderla con un beso en la mejilla o si podía robarle un beso de saludo.

¿Hoy podría hacerlo?

-Hola Valen- la saluda su pelinegra sentada en el sofá esperándola-estas empapada espera te doy una toalla.

-No-casi le grita cuando hace ademan de levantarse, pero Pia no le hace caso y sigue con su tarea, sin embargo es sostenida por su muñeca impidiéndole seguir con su camino-no es necesario de verdad, gracias.

-Pero te vas a enfermar, estas escurriendo-la señala de pies a cabeza-y yo no voy a trapear.

Dicho comentario las hace reír con ganas, una risa sincera no como la que ambas escucharon esa tarde tan difícil socarrona y burlona.

-Yo tampoco trapeare, eso puede esperar-dice con una sonrisa atrayendo a si a la pelinegra, buscaba ese calor que solo ella podía regalarle no le importaba si la separaba y le daba una cachetada lo iba a volver a hacer hasta que lo aceptara.

-Déjame-empieza a gritar Pia molesta por el acto, tratando de zafarse del agarre lo cual es inútil-necesitamos hablar-dice resignada abrazando a la pelirroja.

-Tienes razón por favor siéntate-contesta soltándola.

Ambas se dirigen al sofá pero solo una de ellas se sienta la otra permanece de pie observándola detenidamente, aquella mirada podía atravesarla, ver lo mas oscuro de su ser y de su alma, haciéndola pensar que esa mirada era nueva que algo significaba pero por primera vez desde que se conocieron no supo identificar, así que espero que hablara.

-Hoy me di cuenta de muchas cosa-dice con pausas-de como quiero que sea mi vida de aquí en adelante, que quiero un poco mas de lo que tengo que esto ya no es suficiente para mi-sus palabras suenan seguras haciendo que la que se encontraba sentada agachara la mirada escondiendo unos ojos cristalinos-y que no necesito un día tan tonto como hoy para dar ese amor.

-Puede ser cualquier día del año.

-A eso me refiero que no es indispensable un día en el calendario marcado para que sea el mas romántico en mi vida y ya no quiero que vuelva a ser así.

-Si-dice con tristeza y unas lágrimas empiezan a recorrer su rostro, podían pelear un millón de veces pero lo que sentía por esa pelirroja necia y atrabancada no desaparecería y ahora la estaba perdiendo.

-Por eso hoy quiero darte algo que posiblemente cambie nuestras vidas-se acerca a Pia depositándole una caricia desde las mejillas hasta bajar a su mentón, tomándolo con delicadeza para levantar su rostro y pudiera verlo, verla a los ojos y poder decirle lo que desde hace tiempo deseaba pero que no encontraba la manera de expresarle, estaba harta de su vida de como vivían las dos era justo que esto sucediera por el bien de ambas-no valgo si quiera una de tus lagrimas.

-Yo…

-¡ Shh !-la calla poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, se inca para quedar a su altura, sonriendo un poco sacando una pequeña caja morada de su chamarra de piel-creo que tarde mucho tiempo en tomar esta decisión, vale de todas maneras tarde pero te aseguro que no me arrepentiré de ello.  
>Podría parecer que es solo una pequeña caja sin importancia, pese a lo que todos digan hoy no es necesario un gran regalo, un ososte o un globote para demostrar el amor que uno siente por esa persona especial, el tamaño de las cosas no determinan el amor que puede sentir una persona y esta pequeña caja será la mas importante en nuestras vidas estoy segura de que sabrás apreciar lo que yo aquí te regalo, sabes que mi corazón ya es tuyo pero no quiero que eso se te olvide por eso yo aquí te lo entrego se q no es lo mas grande ni lo q tu mereces pero es algo con lo que te puedo demostrar cuanto me importas sin importar lo que todo el mundo diga de nosotras-abre la caja y un pequeño destello dorado sale de el-y espero aceptes a esta pobre loca de amor en tu vida, no solo hoy si no por el resto de nuestra existencia y mas allá de ella-saca un pequeño anillo delgado de color dorado y una muy fina piedra incrustada en el centro-por eso hoy 14 de febrero quiero preguntarte si te gustaría ser mi esposa, no prometo que las cosas serán fáciles ni sencillas o sin peleas pero si puedo prometerte que cada día que transcurra será nuestro día del amor, ya que yo Valentina cada segundo que paso a tu lado me enamoro mas de ti y sin ti estoy perdida-sin recibir respuesta le puso el anillo y aguardo por su reacción.<p>

Guardaron silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad la pelirroja se encontraba asustada y expectante por lo que podría pasar y Pia solo podía ver el anillo puesto en esa pequeña y delgada mano, no sabia que decir se encontraba completamente sorprendida ella no esperaba eso no después de la gran discusión que tuvieron hace unos pocos días.

-¡ACEPTO!-grita con animo echándosele encima a la pelirroja la cual termino en el piso, su pequeña estaba llorando.

-Pia no tienes porque llorar-dice preocupada.

-Lloro de la felicidad que me das Valen y si acepto ser tu esposa, no desearía estar con nadie mas que contigo eres la única en mi vida y deseo que siga siendo así.

Dicho esto ninguna de las dos hizo ademan de querer moverse y permanecieron así un tiempo abrazadas y besándose sin importarles nada mas, a pesar de lo que Valentina pudiera pensar este 14 de Febrero había sido especial de una forma en que jamás podrían olvidar.

**FIN**

Espero les haya gustado FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD un poquito tarde pero pues lo logre y muchas gracias por leer mis historias chafas, espero comentarios ya saben son bienvenidos buenos o malos a mi me ayudan y me gustaría saber su opinión para que mejore como escritora mi pequeña pasión secreta n.n espero la próxima semana subir otro historia y en esta la continuación de mi fic U**n demonio llamado amor**


End file.
